Mi vida en Rojo
by katheuchiharivaille
Summary: Todas y a la vez ninguna queremos ser Sakura Sakamaki ,una joven que al cumplir los 16 años se convirtió en vampiro por su pasado doloroso, pero lo que más ansia en poder reunirse con sus seis "hermanos" y ya nunca más estar sola. Pero para ello tendrá que luchar y sobrevivir en la academia Cross. ¿Podrán los vampiros de la clase nocturna aceptarla? y ¿Los hermanos la aceptaran?.
1. Chapter 1 Presentándome a su sangre

Conviviendo con mis vampiros favoritos

Cap 1 presentándome a su sed de sangre

-Yuuki, ¿Por qué solo eres tú? – me dije a mi misma mientras veía como Kaname la abrazaba tan amorosamente. Los espiaba cerca de donde estaban, el bosque que conducía a los dormitorios y a la academia se veía esplendido esta noche con el brillo de la luz de luna.

No estaba enamorada completamente de Kaname, pero siempre había sentido una envidia terrible de que toda la atención de la clase nocturna se concentrara en esa niña, ¿Pero quién era yo para juzgar?

Mi nombre es Sakura Sakamaki y soy una vampira olvidada por mi misma familia, quiero conservar mi apellido aun así porque sé que pronto me reuniré con mis queridos hermanos y espero que me puedan aceptar, no es fácil para mí tampoco mantenerme oculta estos últimos 16 años con la muerte de mi madre. Mi madre era una más para el padre de Ayato y los demás, no puedo decirle padre a ese señor porque simplemente uso a mi madre para su propio beneficio y cuando la "mato" antes de casarse con su tercera esposa la dejo abandonada.

Mi madre no murió como Karlheinz pensaba, tuvo que seguir sola y algo inesperado paso, estaba embarazada de mí.

Por lo mismo comparto edad con mi "hermanastro" Subaru ,pero no pudo soportar el parto ,una pobre mujer humana dar a luz a una vampira jajaja ¡que locura!, por suerte mi madrina me cuido cuando era un bebe y tuve una infancia adorable a fin de cuentas .Pero yo misma la mate cuando cumplí 16 años porque empecé con mi sed de sangre y ahí me di cuenta de que era un vampiro, este ultimo año me la he pasado investigando y arreglando todo mi pasado así que ya nada puede espantarme..

-auch...-me sobe la cabeza del golpe que acababa de recibir

-No deberías estar aquí, vuelve a tu dormitorio ¡ahora!- me regaño el otro prefecto Zero

-gomen...-dije con una sonrisa sin abrir los dientes ,desde que aparecieron mis colmillos nunca más eh vuelto a sonreír de dientes y esta mejor así – me retiro ahora mismo –dije mientras regresaba con paso lento a los dormitorios de la clase diurna .

Nadien sabía que era vampiro pues eh pasado dos años en esta academia como humana y este ultimo que me queda de vampiro sorpresivamente.

-¡Espera un momento!- me dijo Zero con rostro de sorpresa mientras con pasos acelerados iba hacia mí, pero no debía dejarme atrapar o si no Kaname me podría castigar

-Ehhh- dije haciéndome la sorda mientras empezaba a correr, ¡maldita sea! La hora en la que quise investigar más sobre la clase nocturna de vampiros

Seguía corriendo sin importar que Zero me estuviera alcanzando cada vez más y más, entonces escuche su voz, su dulce voz…

-Espera un momento Yuuki- dijo él para después aparecerse enfrente de mi inmediatamente, me detuve antes de que chocara con él y mi rostro reflejaba un poco de miedo de que me hayan descubierto

-¿Qué hacías?..Vampiro-dijo con tono seco a diferencia del amable tono cuando se dirigía a su linda castaña

-¿Vampiro?, no sé de qué me está hablando Kaname-kun- mi voz inocente parecía muy dulce, pero como siempre el no tiene un pelo de tonto, lo mire a los ojos y luego mire de reojo los ojos de Yuuki y Zero que estaban sorprendidos

-No quiero seguir con tu juego, tendré que hablar ahora mismo con el director –dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo fuertemente, su fuerza sobrehumana hacia que sintiera como me estrangulaba el brazo

-Duele…-dije con un gesto de dolor mientras intentaba zafarme pero no conseguía nada, en ese momento Yuuki fue la que hablo

-Kaname-sempai suéltela por favor, la esta lastimando –dijo y me soltó inmediatamente – de seguro está muy asustada, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me ofreció una cálida sonrisa que me provoco nuevamente envidia, sus perfectos dientes normales hacían que me asqueara y quisiera la, pero su olor y aroma me provocaban querer beber su sangre, me daba asco a mi misma

-Sa...ku...ra –dije rendida, mi tolerancia se estaba acabando, pero agarrarla del cuello me provocaría una muerte segura teniendo a mi lado a un vampiro pura sangre y al otro a un hábil cazador de vampiros

Zero: ¿Cómo es que estás en la clase diurna siendo un...vampiro?- oh vaya le costaba decir vampiro, pensé con una sonrisa

-No estoy obligada a responderles sus preguntas, solo quiero irme a mi casa –dije mientras me alejaba de ellos, pero nuevamente me lo impidieron

Kaname: Lamento mucho que no podrás volver a casa en un tiempo, tengo que asegurarme de que estés bajo mis reglas, una joven vampiro nueva como tu es un peligro para la humanidad

-Descuide Kaname-kun le aseguro que soy totalmente confiable como sus queridos guardaespaldas –dije y aparecieron de entre las sombras y los arboles Shiki, Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Rima, Ruka, Takuma y Seiren

Ruka: Kaname-sama tenemos que matarla es un vampiro peligroso y sobre todo maleducado –dijo con total furia

Yuuki: Vamos esto se está convirtiendo en algo que no queremos –dijo mientras intentaba calmar el ambiente, ¿Cómo rayos lo hacía? Digo , me atrevo a decir que Ruka o cualquiera es mejor y más bonita que ella , para aclarar mi cabello es largo hasta la cintura color azabache amarrado en una coleta con dos flecos a los costados de mi cara , mi piel es morena pero cuando eres un maldito chupasangre se te aclara la piel por lo que soy morena tenuemente y aparte me cambiaron el color de mis ojos cafés(originalmente) a azul fuerte , soy de estatura promedio 1.65 y mis pechos jajá me da un poco de vergüenza pero se hicieron más grandes y redondos con la trasformación al igual que todos mis atributos se delinearon mas ,pero no tanto como para ser una mujer vulgar.

-Kaname...-sama-dije – si ve que soy un peligro por favor ordénele a él-señale a Zero-que me mate

Kaname: no estoy concediendo deseos ni ordenes, pero tu sangre tiene un aroma familiar para mi ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

-Sakamaki…-dije un poco enfadada de tener que responderle a él todas sus preguntas

Kaname:-No recuerdo que los Sakamaki tuvieran una hermana- dijo con desconfianza

-Déjeme explicarle todo, en privado preferiría –dije mientras empezaba a jugar con mi cabello haciendo pequeños rulos entre mis dedos

Kaname: Esta bien solo quiero acabar con esto ahora-dijo mientras se revolvía un poco el cabello en un movimiento que causo que mi sed se incrementara aun mas

Todos estaban volviendo a la clase nocturna y yo antes de irme con Kaname, me voltee hacia Yuuki y Zero y les dije

-Muchas gracias Yuuki por …arreglarlo-dije con una sonrisa ,pero esta vez fue de dientes algo que ya extrañaba mucho y ya no tendría que ocultarlo –me acerque a ella con una mano extendida ,pero Zero saco su pistola y me apunto en la frente

Zero:-Ni se te ocurra tocarla- dijo amenazante

-Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia, pero está bien, tendré cuidado…-dije volviendo a sonreír pero esta vez sádicamente

Kaname: No perdamos más tiempo señorita Sakamaki

-gomen-dije regresando con Kaname y los demás, después de que llegáramos las clases estaban por acabar por lo cual solo Kaname me llevo a los dormitorios de la luna mientras el sol empezaba a salir

-Kaname-kun –dije mientras miraba el paisaje con una mirada triste de que haya sido descubierta y ahora nunca podría ir a la mansión de mis hermanos

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me dejara ir a vivir con mis hermanos- dije sin preguntar realmente, quería que fuera una afirmación

-Solo si eres su verdadera hermana, no tengo intenciones de alejar a un integrante de su familia

-Gracias Kaname-kun, por cierto ¿Cómo conoció a los seis?-esta vez sí que pregunte con mucha curiosidad

-Te lo contare después ahora tengo que volver a la academia, tu quédate aquí y no hagas nada de lo que me arrepienta de no haberte matado

-Hai-dije mientras entraba al dormitorio solo y vacio, era hermoso pero no me gustaba estar sola, ya no quería estarlo…

El se fue en un parpadeo y me adentre mas, toque los muebles y después me deje caer sobre un sofá

-"Muy pronto los veré"-sonreí mientras cerraba mis ojos, mis pestañas tupidas me hacían cosquillas.


	2. Chapter 2 Jerarquía de la vida

Jerarquía de la vida

-¿Es enserio? , solo tardamos unos minutos y ya está dormida- sonó una voz familiar que me hizo abrir torpemente los ojos

-No estoy dormida – me senté en el sofá y después de acomodarme el cabello y la falda los mire-lamento mucho que te haya molestado Senri- me pare y me sentía sofocada con sus miradas dirigidas hacia mi

-Muy bien, los demás vayan a dormir excepto tu –me seguía mirando penetrantemente que si sus ojos fueran navajas estas ya estarían atravesadas en mi corazón

-Si Kaname-sama-dijimos todos al unisonó, después el salón quedo totalmente vacío que sentí entonces el frio intenso que hacía, ¿acaso eran nervios?

-Escucha, no perdamos el tiempo ambos y será mejor que me digas la verdad – hablo serenamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá que había ocupado anteriormente como cama

-Esa es la verdad, ¿Por qué le mentiría con algo tan serio?, usted ha de ser listo y se habrá dado cuenta que mi sangre es igual a la de los Sakamaki

-Deja de creerte demasiado y deberías por tu propio bien mantener la formalidad y cortesía cuando te dirijas a mí , porque usted ha de ser lista y se habrá dado cuenta de que soy un vampiro pura sangre –dijo finalizando con una fina línea en sus labios que no se si llamar a eso sonrisa

-Perdóneme- me incline haciendo una reverencia – no era mi intención, pero enserio digo la verdad

-Necesito que me cuentes como es que eras humana y ahora eres un vampiro

-¿Cómo se dio cuenta de eso?- pregunte sorprendida, siempre lo había mantenido en secreto

\- Estas volviendo a lo mismo

-Perdone

-Solo habla, hoy no ha sido un buen día para mí –dijo poniéndose una mano delicadamente en su cabeza

-si Kaname-kun – tome aire y luego suspire, tenía que seguir sus reglas porque él era muy fuerte – vera todo empezó…

Después de contarle toda mi vida hasta la fecha se levanto del sofá, se dirigió a la ventana y miro a la Luna con mirada perdida, luego regreso su vista hasta mis ojos y hablo

-Bien, ahora estoy más convencido de que debo matarte –le interrumpí

-¡¿Qué?!-trague saliva

-Pero no lo haré si te comportas, eres nueva en nuestro mundo y tarde a temprano te convertirás en un vampiro clase E por no ser de sangre totalmente pura ya que alguna vez fuiste humana, ósea que te permitiré vivir hasta ese punto ya que después me encargare de que te maten y no causaran daños a la escuela

-Claro, todo por su Yuuki –dije en voz baja, pero el volteo a verme seriamente y en un instante me tenia del cuello

-Te dije que mantuvieras respeto hacia mi –se acerco más que podía sentir su aliento, sus dedos me estaban perforando la piel y en su mirada se veía su sed natural de matar, me tenia levantada del suelo por pocos centímetros - ¿ves por qué no te quiero dejar viva? , si ante mí no puedes comportarte, que harás cuando estés afuera

-Eso no le dijo a Zero –dije y esa gota derramo el vaso, la paciencia de Kaname se había acabado o dije algo realmente mal, de seguro su "hoy no fue un buen día para mi" tenía que estar incluido el peli plateado .No pude continuar pensando cuando sentí la falta de aire, algo totalmente irónico sabiendo que mis pulmones son basura al no tener un corazón vivo

-Kaname-sama perdone que me meta ¿Pero enserio la va a matar?- otra voz escuche y voltee la mirada hacia ella, pertenecía a Ichijo Takuma, tenía entendido que es un vampiro noble, escuche suspirar a Kaname y me soltó, pero había quedado sin fuerzas que mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme cayendo arrodillada ante el

-Gracias…-dije con la mirada en el suelo, me tomo un momento tomar aire y fuerzas para volverme a levantar

-Trae tus cosas, pediré al director que haga tu cambio lo más pronto posible, espero que seas lista y no vuelvas a retarme de esa forma e inventa algo a tus amigos

-Si Kaname-kun –hice una reverencia hacia él y me sentía en más de una forma avergonzada, quería llorar, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Nunca me ha gustado ser la derrotada, nunca me enseño eso mi madrina

-Takuma, por favor te la encargo –dijo para subir las escaleras al piso de arriba, de seguro iba a su habitación

-Ya escuchaste, así que vamos por tus cosas- me dijo el rubio con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que sonriera yo también, me dio a tender una mano

\- De acuerdo – tome su mano levemente

En mi habitación

Guardaba mis cosas en mi maleta, Kotomi era mi compañera de cuarto la cual no estaba (seguro que estaba con su novio), mientras que Takuma me veía de lejos recargado en la puerta, era de madrugada pero aun tenia energía

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- pregunte sin le, seguía guardando mis cosas

-claro, ¿Cuál es?

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?...-me quede en silencio para escuchar su respuesta, pero el volvió a sonreír y me dijo muy amablemente

\- No necesitas conocer los motivos, solo deberías estar contenta de seguir viva, pero bueno...creo que mejor te digo porque eres una chica que no para hasta no estar convencida ¿No es asi?

-Lamento ser así, pero no me puedo quitar este carácter – me entristecí

\- No te pongas triste, es algo que yo admiro mucho, y siendo sincero por eso aparecí, estaba escuchándolos de lejos y me sorprendiste mucho como pusiste a Kaname, nunca nadie lo saca de sus casillas…

-¿Eso crees?- volví a sonreír y le mire a los ojos

-Si, pero no te recomiendo que lo vuelvas a hacer, porque solo interferí porque considere que tu mereces vivir y es injusto que te priven de la vida, dos veces.

-Nunca más lo haré, te lo prometo –dije ahora con mejor ánimo, por lo que acabe de empacar mucho más rápido

-¿Qué es eso?-se acerco por primera vez y tomo con cuidado mi jaula

-Ahhh, son solo mis ratoncitos –dije sonriéndole

-¿Por qué los tienes así?- estaba realmente sorprendido, había 6 ratoncitos en la parte de abajo ya que si podían pasar una serie de obstáculos, llegarían al piso de arriba donde estaba la comida

-No tiene importancia-me puse nerviosa- Sera mejor que nos vayamos, Kaname se va a enojar

-Está bien – dijo no tan convencido de mi respuesta –te ayudare, con una sola mano tomo mis dos maletas y con la otra la de mis preciosas mascotas

-Te lo agradezco –dije un poco sonrojada de su fuerza

En mi nueva habitación

-Wow son más grandes que las de la clase diurna-dije totalmente emocionada al ver la espaciosa habitación, la cama era tan suave que sentía que me absorbía completamente

-Bueno –sonrió al rascarse la cabeza-comprenderás que hay menos estudiantes nocturnos –rio un poco, lo cual me pareció tan atractivo

-cierto-dije nuevamente sonrojada ¿Pero que me ocurría?

\- Sera mejor que descanses, este día ha sido complicado para ti, buenas noches-me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se despedía con una mano, abrió la puerta pero antes de que se fuera corrí hacia el dejándolo quieto de mi movimiento

-Gracias por haber sido hoy tan gentil conmigo, buenas noches Ichijo-le di un beso en la mejilla y luego cerré la puerta

-¡Eh Takuma! Quien te viera –dijo entre risas Hanabusa – si tienes todo un encanto-volvió a reír – solo un día y ya te da un beso, ¿No que era para mí?

-jeje ¿Qué cosas dices?, te estás equivocando –se fue con paso lento

-¡Y yo soy el del sonrojo!-dijo como ultimo Aidou mientras se iba entre risas

-Sonrojo…-susurro Ichijo mientras se tocaba la mejilla que había sido besada, luego volvió a sonreír

Con Sakura

-¿Qué pasa mis niños?-les dije al ver a los ratoncitos blancos moverse de un lado a otro –ya se acostumbraran a este lugar

En eso note que el ratoncito que se llama Kaname, se movía apresuradamente por el túnel que lo llevaba a la comida

-¿Ehhh?-sonreí al ver que disfrutaba su comida y los demás ratones estaban abajo desesperados por alimento –Así que debo inclinarme por ti Kaname-kun, jajaja tu nunca pierdes ¿verdad? , ¿Pero qué?...

Subió otro ratoncito por el túnel dejándome completamente helada ya que nunca había pasado, siempre Kaname (ratoncito) era el único que subía y los demás ya los alimentaba antes de que murieran, pero esto era diferente

-¿Quién eres tú?-me puse a pensar para reconocerlo, pero al ver su colita rosa con manchitas cafés – Takuma Ichijo deberás que eres sorprendente, así que tu serás mi nuevo amor, ya lo veremos –sonreí mientras veía al ratón comer


End file.
